


In Which Gabriel Is Romantic (And It Annoys The Hell Ouf Of Dean)

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not romantic, Gabe," Sam had said when Gabriel had first declined the offer. </p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about, Sammich," Gabriel had replied. "I'm very romantic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gabriel Is Romantic (And It Annoys The Hell Ouf Of Dean)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadefyre (musicofthespheres)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jadefyre+%28musicofthespheres%29), [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



> Thanks to Saara but beta'd this fic (yeah, this one too !)

Everything had started with a walk. Gabriel thought walks were useless and slow, but who could argue with him ? He was an archangel and could fly anywhere he wanted in two flaps of wings. For him, walks were indeed useless and slow. But Sam had one of those smiles and those puppy eyes and when he was using them, it was impossible for Gabriel to say no. One of the most powerful creatures of the universe was beaten with a bright smile and some hazel eyes. It could have been ridiculous if those weren't Sam's.

"You're not romantic, Gabe," Sam had said when Gabriel had first declined the offer.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sammich," Gabriel had replied. "I'm very romantic."

"Then why are you hiding that part of you ?"

That, yeah that, made Gabriel react. He was romantic, okay ? And if Sammy thought he wasn't, it was his problem, not Gabriel's.

Except not. Gabriel found himself trying to prove Sam he was the most romantic angel, archangel, in the world. And he was going to win.

*

The Winchester brothers were coming 'home' after a very difficult hunt. That Goddess was really hard to kill - if they had killed her, they weren't even sure - and thanks to Bobby and his books for the help.

Dean pulled the car with a sigh. A sigh, which was saying "Finally home, Sam. I dare you to take the shower before me. And don't touch the TV, I don't want you to put some soap opera. Those are crap, don't watch them" (Sam had know his brother for too long. How many people could tell what a sigh was saying ?) and Sam replied with a sigh too and Dean understood that it was an "Whatever, Dean".

They left the Impala and walked toward the door numbered 19. Taking the key, he unlocked the door and entered. Expect that he didn't. One second he was there, and the other one Sam was alone. Panic grew in his heart and Sam walked in too, searching where his brother could have gone. Well, vanished was more the word. His eyes widened when he saw the room. There was a mistake, that was sure. But the key worked, and that was the 19.

What the hell.

The normal three star room they had was now... a five star. There was a gigantic bed, and everything was so... classy. On a table there was champagne and there was rose petals literally everywhere. They were covering the floor, the bed, and some petals were actually falling from the ceiling and they didn't seems to have a way to stop them. It was raining rose petals.

Sam's breath was taken away and suddenly there was La vie en rose playing from nowhere.

"Do you like it ?" said a voice.

And that voice was Gabriel's. Of course. Sam should have known. Sam turned to watch the archangel and, that time, he laughed. Gabriel had managed to wear rose petals, and that was just getting ridiculous.

"Where's my brother ?" Sam tried to be serious.

"Relax, he's okay."

"What is all of that ?"

"I told you I was romantic."

"Yeah, maybe, but now isn't really a good time. We're exhausted."

Gabriel looked disappointed for a second, but it was so furtive Sam wasn't even sure he saw it. He apologized.

"You can be romantic any other time," he said with a wink.

"So, this is romantic ? You think it's romantic ?" pressed Gabriel.

"Yeah, it is. A rain of petals, that was the first time I saw it," Sam smiled, and he passed a hand in his hair to take off the flowers in it.

"So I am romantic !"

"I don't know. Not yet."

Gabriel muffed a 'Dammit !' and Sam's smile just got wider. Gabriel could almost think Sam was doing it on purpose. Actually, he thought that. Sam was doing that on purpose and nobody could say otherwise.

"Well, if you want to sleep, I'll let you," the archangel said and with a snap, everything disappeared. The room, the petals, him.

"What the hell was that ?!" shouted Dean when he reappeared in the room.

"Don't ask."

After having listened to Dean being pissed at Gabriel, after taking a shower, after eating a bit, Sam finally got to sleep. He found rose petals under his pillow and smiled.

*

This time, Sam vanished. Dean started to get really pissed about Gabriel and what the hell he was doing. If only he could stop annoying them, let them do their job, or at least help them, it could've been really great. If Gabriel could vanish himself, Dean would not be too difficult.

Gabriel came to Sam, all smile, almost glowing. He kissed Sam on the cheek, making him giggle, and asked him if he wanted to go on a date with him. Sam said yes, thinking it would be a short date, or maybe he just wanted to go on a date with Gabriel.

"Where do you want to go ? Do you have something in mind ?" asked Sam.

"Actually, yeah, I might have an idea, if you're up for it," Gabriel replied and he played with his eyebrows and Sam really felt warmth inside him. "Take my arm, tight, and close your eyes," ordered the archangel.

Sam did and a few seconds later Gabriel told him that they had arrived. Sam opened his eyes again, it was dark all around them.

"Where are we ?" The Winchester asked with whisper because it felt like the thing to do.

"I forgot to ask. How do you feel about Shakespeare ?"

"Why ? Where are we ?"

"If I say Romeo and Juliet, will it ring a bell ?"

"Of course. I liked that play. I saw it at school."

"Well. We are in 1597 and we are here to watch the very first representation of Romeo and Juliet. It's not the best but it's special, isn't it ?"

Sam's mouth opened in surprise and, if he was honest, he lost his breath again. Gabriel was great in taking his breath away, apparently. Gabriel smiled, winked and snapped his fingers. A rose appeared between his fingers and he gave it to Sam, who took it. He brought it to his nose and smelled it.

"I think you over-use roses," Sam said with a smile.

"Roses are great. Roses are the flower of love."

Sam rolled his eyes at that.

"Why is that so dark ?"

"Oh, I forgot."

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and this time, they really were in the theatre. Everything was so old but new, so beautiful, so different. The dresses the ladies were wearing, the costume of the gentlemen, the architecture. Everything was overwhelming and Sam would probably have an headache.

Everything went quiet and the play started.

 

"I don't know how to feel about Romeo and Juliet, you know," said Sam after the play.

They were walking along the Seine in Paris and back in time even though Sam had asked Gabriel to stay longer.

"The play is beautiful," he added, "but if you think about it, it's the story about two young people who fall in love at first sigh and everyone dies because of that, and I'm pretty sure that if they had stayed alive, they would found that, no, finally, they were not in love."

"After that, I am the one not romantic," laughed Gabriel. "It was the 16th century. People weren't getting married and then divorcing after few months. When you loved someone, you loved someone for life."

"Do I have to remind you what happened with Henri VIII ?"

"No, thank you, I was there."

"You're so old," Sam joked.

"Kiddo, I'm even more than that."

Gabriel smirked and slipped his hand in Sam's. Sam was surprised again but he grinned and hold that hand tight, like if it was what was keeping him alive.

*

"Dammit, Sam, I need you here."

Dean was really pissed, Sam could tell that, but he could do nothing about it. It wasn't because Dean didn't want him to be with Gabriel that Sam would stop seeing Gabriel. Dean needed to know that.

"You don't need me here, Dean," he said. "We've just come back from a hunt and everything is okay. Just sleep, get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning and you can be glad Gabe doesn't just snap me away like the other day."

"Yeah, about that," Dean started, "It's never going to happen again, okay ?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell an archangel what he can or can't do."

"Tell him I won't hesitate with the holy oil if he does that again."

"Why don't you tell me yourself ?" said a voice behind them.

Dean jumped in surprise and turned around with that 'I will kill you one day' face. Sam smiled at Gabriel and Gabriel smiled in return. Noticing that, Dean thought he would be sick.

"Whatever."

"Sam, you ready ?" the archangel asked.

"Yep !"

"Where are you going this time ?" Dean asked anyway.

"Can't tell you, Dean-o. Don't want to spoil Sam's surprise, do you ?"

"Just go," Dean gave up.

Smiling even brighter, Gabriel walked toward Sam. He gave him his arm as an invitation.

"Hold tight and we're gone !"

Sam took the arm and they were gone.

Few seconds later they were in another dark room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and lights opened. Sam looked around him and they were, again, in a theatre. Except this time, it seemed they would watch a movie. The room was empty except for them too and that made Sam give a weird look at Gabriel.

"Oh no, I forgot to invite everyone ?" Gabriel looked concerned but Sam could see a smirk planned on his mouth.

"It's 10pm how did you managed to get an empty theatre ?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets, Kiddo, it's no fun. Stop asking questions, okay ?"

"But--"

"But I thought cookies would be appropriate."

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and a little table appeared with cookies and milk on it. The seats they were sat turned into a sofa and a blanket covered them. All of that in one second. Gabriel's body was warm beside him and Sam wanted to melt in it.

"What movie do you want to watch, Sammich ? You choose," Gabe whispered in his ear.

Sam shivered a bit and felt his heart big in his chest. That "Prove me you're romantic" thing seemed to be a less good idea than before. He could swear he loved Gabriel even more than before.

Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Sam couldn't decided.

He looked at Gabriel and smiled.

"Shouldn't there be popcorn with a movie ?"

"I have a sweet tooth. So, which movie ?"

"The one you want, I really don't mind."

"Does this mean you won't watch it ?"

"It means that being with you is enough for me and that I don't need a movie."

"You're so cheesy."

"Am not !"

"Oh, yes, you are. Believe me. But I don't mind."

Gabriel looked at Sam with a smirk and Sam wanted to kiss him. He did. He leaned toward and kissed Gabriel, sweet and slow. Gabriel, who wasn't expecting this, let a satisfied moan escape. When they broke apart, Sam had the biggest smile. His eyes were sparkling and it was like little fireworks from Gabriel's point of view.

Oh, he hadn't just thought that. He hadn't.

"Hey, what if we watched the Titanic ? Everyone dies, it's fun," said Gabriel suddenly.

Sam laughed, he had almost forgot that they wanted to watch a movie.

"Everyone dies and it's fun ?"

"It's a super romantic movie. Apparently."

"Oh, Gabe, you don't have to try to be romantic anymore. And this movie is awful."

"I never tried to be romantic, I am romantic."

"If you say so."

"I don't say so, I'm always right. Hey, let's watch Harry Potter ! I still haven't seen the last movie."

Sam laughed more. He didn't think Gabriel was watching Harry Potter and the idea of it was funny.

"If you want."

The archangel snapped his fingers and the movie started.

 

"You're late," Dean growled. Really growled.

"And you are really grumpy."

"I don't know why I am. Oh, wait, maybe because my little brother is fucking the Trickster who killed me a thousand times."

"That one is getting old," pointed Gabriel.

"Can you stop listening when I talk to my brother ? Why are you still here anyway ? Your date was nice, now go."

"Sam asked me to stay."

"I did," confirmed Sam. "And Gabe and I don't... fuck."

Dean stayed still, looked at Sam, Gabriel and back at his brother. His eyebrows finally lift in surprise.

"You don't... that's a surprising news. I prefer that."

"Doesn't mean we won't..." the archangel whispered.

"Gabe, shut up," hissed Sam between his teeth.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before letting himself fell in Sam's bed with a small smile.

"Is he going to sleep here ?" asked Dean from his brother.

"I don't need to sleep," answered Gabe automatically, eyes closed.

"Is he going to stay here ?" Dean corrected himself.

"Yeah, that, I am."

"I'm getting another room," announced Dean with a sigh.

He took his bag and walked toward the door. Gabriel called him before he left.

"You should call my baby bro Cas."

Dean swallowed, said nothing, and left for real. Sam looked at Gabriel with big surprised eyes.

"Dean and Cas ?" he asked.

"You haven't noticed ? I should get your eyes checked, you must be blind."

Sam shook his head and joined the archangel in the bed.

"Will you really stay the night ? Or did you say that only to piss off my brother ?" he asked with a quiet voice.

If Gabriel didn't knew Sam better, he would've said he was dying to ask Gabe to stay with him.

Oh well. Gabriel knew Sam that much. He was totally dying to ask Gabe to stay the night.

"I don't know, do you want me to stay?" Gabriel asked playfully.

"Well, if you don't have nothing more important to do."

"I said : do you want me to stay ?"

"Yes," Sam whispered.

"Okay then. I will stay. I'll watch over you, big boy."

"I'm okay with that," decided the Winchester.

He kissed Gabriel, thanking him, loving him, giving him his heart and Gabriel tugged Sam's long hair to deepen the kiss.

After the kiss that left them breathless, Sam nested his ridiculous big self against Gabriel's body. The archangel played with Sam's hair, telling him stories from all around the world and Sam fell asleep at that.

*

Even if Sam told him he didn't have to try to be romantic anymore (he wasn't trying, he was romantic, eh !), Gabriel still had one thing he absolutely wanted to do and if it was strongly cliché, he couldn't care less. So this is how all of that finished with a walk, too.

This time, Gabriel asked Sam for a walk. Sam lifted up his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want to walk, now ?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well, we did walk in Paris, the other day."

"It's not the same, should I be worried ?"

"Of course not ! Walk with me, Samsquatch," Gabriel smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes but Gabriel apparently wasn't the only one who couldn't say no to some pretty eyes.

Sam left a message to Dean, saying that if Dean wasn't content with that, it wasn't his problem and he wasn't a kid anymore so he didn't care if Dean was grumpy afterwards.

Gabriel and him went outside and started walking in silence. After a while, Gabriel took Sam's hand in his and Sam smiled even more. Then he laughed.

"I still don't get why you wanted us to take a walk."

"You love walks, I'm doing all I can to make you happy."

"I'm already happy," Sam blushed.

"You're happier when you walk. You're kinda like a dog. And you absolutely love apples and vegetables, so maybe you're more like a rabbit," Gabriel thought out loud.

"Shut up," Sam hit him with his elbow but he was still smiling.

For a second, Gabriel wondered if someone could die because they were smiling too much.

The answer came to him directly after. No one can die of too much happiness.

Except if maybe hit by a spell.

Man, this is a brilliant spell, thought Gabriel.

"You know, I also love other things," Sam added.

"Like ?"

"Waffles, you."

"Huh, waffles. I really love waffles too. We should get waffles, what do you think ?"

Sam stopped, mouth opened.

"I said I love you," he repeated, eyes locked on Gabriel.

"I heard, kiddo."

Gabriel walked in front of him. He took his other hand and brought them both to his heart.

"And I love you too."

He smiled, mirroring Sam. He got on his tiptoes to kiss Sam, hands letting go of Sam's and going on his hips. Sam's hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Would it be really cheesy if I told you that you give me wings ?" asked Gabriel in his kiss.

His kisses flew from Sam's lips to his jaw, his neck, brushed his collarbone, and Sam's breathing got heavy and fast and he put his hands in his lover's hairs, holding him, directing him to his lips again. Sam had to remember they were in a public place, but then he remembered there is no one anyway.

"You already have wings," he whispers in the kiss.

"But you makes me want to fly. I'm flying."

Sam broke the kiss and looked at his lover with an amusing smile. Gabe looked far away, eyes closed and a smile on his lips too.

"You're not flying."

"Look below you, Sammybear."

Sam looked under them and almost fell when he saw the ground far, far under them. At least Gabe gripped him thigh. The archangel started his kisses again as if it was nothing and Sam really could forget they were in the air. Except he couldn't. He wiggled to look down.

"Okay, stop looking down. We won't fall, I swear."

"What if people see us ?"

"I can make us invisible."

Sam looked down again, really not sure even if he's not afraid of the height. Having himself kinda floating isn't the same thing as being in a plane, he found out.

"Come on, Sammich, don't you think it's even better than the Spider-Man kiss ?"

"The Spider-Man kiss ?" he wondered.

"You know, with me upside down."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, okay, it's even better. Now that we decided that, can my feet meet the ground again ?"

With a resigned sigh, Gabriel landed them. Sam thanked him with another kiss.

"You were right, you know. You are romantic."

"Finally," Gabriel smiled.


End file.
